


Comfort

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hoodies, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:tk wears carlos’ hoodies when he’s sad or after a rough day to cheer himself up! and carlos thinks it’s the cutest thing (ps: binged all your writing recently and i love it haha💕)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 346





	Comfort

TK dug around in Carlos’ closet looking for something to wear. He’d come over straight after work, using the key he’d given him a few weeks before. Carlos was still on shift and he wanted to make dinner for him, but it was always so damn cold in Carlos’ house.

His boyfriend didn’t share his affinity for hoodies, but he did have a few shoved into the back of his closet somewhere. He dug around some more until he hit the jackpot, finding a worn Alamo Heights High School Football jacket.

He pulled it on and pressed his face to the fabric. His boyfriend had been wearing the same cologne since high school and the faded fabric smelled wonderfully familiar.

He padded back downstairs in his sock feet and put the lasagna in the oven. He was standing over the stove, stirring the melted fudge for desert when the door opened.

“Hey baby,” Carlos greeted as he put his shoes on the rack and hung his keys on the hook by the door.

He moved into the office to lock his gun in the safe.

“Hey babe, dinner is almost ready.”

“Smells good,” he came up behind TK, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his nose to his shoulder. “Is this my hoodie?”

“Yeah. I found it in the back of your closet. I was cold when I got here.”   
“You can change the temperature, you know that right?”

“Nope. My dad taught me to never touch another man’s thermostat.”

“Your dad has some weird life lessons.”

“You’re telling me.”

Carlos let him go so that he could pull dinner out of the oven.

“I forgot I even had that hoodie,” Carlos confessed as he set the table.

“You never told me you played football.”

“This is so good baby,” Carlos praised as he took a bite. “I didn’t know that me playing football was important. I played until my junior year when I hurt my knee.”

“That’s hot.”

“You’re into jocks huh?”

“Maybe a little.”

“You’re so cute, come here.”

Carlos opened his arms and TK moved to sit in his lap.

“I love you,” Carlos kissed his cheek.

“I love you too. Someone is sappy tonight.”

“I kinda like seeing you in my clothes.”

“You can’t fit in my clothes,” TK laughed. “Your damn shoulders are too broad.”

“You can just keep wearing mine.”

*****

Stealing Carlos’ hoodies became a habit. He had them stashed everywhere. Two in his closet, one in his locker at work, and one in his car.

“Alright go get some rest guys,” Owen said solemnly as they exited the truck. “It’s been a long night and it’s not over yet.”

They’d had three calls back to back and they were all emotionally and physically exhausted. TK went to his locker and wrapped himself up in Carlos’ old football hoodie before collapsing into bed.

_ To Carlos: Are you asleep? _

_ From Carlos: Not quite. You okay? _

_ To Carlos: Long shift. Can I facetime you? _

_ From Carlos: Sure baby _

TK snuck out of the bunk room and curled up on a couch in the lounge. Carlos answered on the second ring and TK desperately wished he was curled up in bed next to him. He was shirtless, curls still damp from his shower.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey,” TK drug a blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over his lap.

“You okay baby?”

“Rough shift. Three calls back to back and- and we lost someone on the last one.”

“Honey. I’m sorry.”

“I wish I was with you,” TK whined.

“I wish you were too. Is that my hoodie you’re wearing?”

“Yeah. It’s the next best thing. It smells like you, makes me feel safe.”

“Your shift ends in a few hours then you can come home to the real thing.”

“I can’t wait.”

TK tried his best to stifle a yawn.

“Get some rest baby. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. Sleep well.”

*****

“Long night huh?” Carlos asked as he entered the house.

“Shh,” TK whispered. “He just went to sleep.”

TK was leaned back on the couch, their son resting on his chest. He looked exhausted.

“Sorry,” Carlos whispered.

He sat down on the couch and ran a soft hand over Noah’s back. 

“He cried for almost half an hour after you left. This was all that would make him stop.”

Carlos could see that TK was wearing one of his hoodies and Noah had his cheek pressed to the soft fabric.

“He’s gonna be a hoodie fanatic, just like his daddy.”

“Hey hoodies are comfortable and when they smell like you it’s even better.”

Noah shifted and whined, opening his eyes and turning to look at Carlos.

“Papa,” he made grabby hands and Carlos lifted him into his lap.

“Hey baby boy.”

Noah relaxed against him and nuzzled against his chest.

“The hoodie never beats the real thing,” TK said leaning against his shoulder,=.

Carlos kissed the top of his head and held Noah a little closer.

“My boys.”


End file.
